


A Promise is a Promise

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom, x-men days of future past
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle





	A Promise is a Promise

"It's all of ours." 

Charles' smug voice rang in Erik's mind as he remembered the Telepath showing everyone the house after they relocated from the CIA. The truth is, Erik saw the house as a betrayal- a sort of punch in the gut after months spent with Charles telling him they were so similar. 

"Welcome to my castle, you too can live in it petty paupers."

Not what he said, but for a long time that's how Erik, someone who'd never had a home, remembered it. Now staring at the mess of mangled steal and a massive hole in the ground- it finally felt like something that could've belong to him once. 

Erik had decided to get up early after he'd spent the night watching memories that weren't his or Charles' of a dystopian wasteland. It wasn't Apocalypse but the nightmares were disturbing enough that he'd gone to Hank's room, for help and barely noticed Raven between the Doctor's legs or the shoe she threw at him. 

Hank's only theory was that, when Charles had entered Logan's mind part of Logan's memories had implanted and remained inside of a part of Charles he didn't usually access. It's sounded intimate, vaguely sexual, and Erik did not like that one bit. 

Standing near the destroyed house watching the sunrise one of the memories rose up. Erik saw himself much older than now, waiting on the lawn watching the Mansion burn next to a man as cold as ice.

"I can't believe they took the school. It was supposed to be a safe place for mutants. This was a home to so many of us." 

"This was the closest I've come to ever having a home." The older Erik had responded. "But it's too late, we can't go in. It's a trap, we'd never get out. Get back on the jet." 

An older, worn out Charles sat motionless staring through Erik "my home, my students. Oh Erik my house it's all gone." 

"My love, I will build you a better home and we will fill it with more students than you can ever dream of. Please don't cry. I will rebuild our home and I will protect it and the students this time. I love you and this will never happen again as long as I have so much as a breath left to breathe." 

Erik shook out thoughts of the world that wasn't and looked at the smokey remains of a house he wasn't allowed to protect. 

"A promise is a promise," he said out loud before reaching his mind to call to Jean. 

'Can you hear me? I was wondering if you'd like to try training your telekinetics with me."


End file.
